La única excepción
by LastWizard
Summary: Un paisaje dantesco se cierne sobre ella, la oscuridad la absorbe en lo mas hondo ¿podrá encontrar ese rayo de luz que siempre se filtra aun en la mas espeluznante noche ? Descubrelo en este fic ItaHina y SasuHina
1. Tal vez el ultimo paso

**Declaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Kishimoto… (Alabado seas)…yo solo se los pedí prestado para esta historia y él tan buena onda aceptó: D. Esta Historia es sin fines de lucro, ojala pudiera ganarme la vida escribiendo pero No

**Nota de edición: **Lo sé, lo sé este capitulo esta re-editado... bien es porque decidí hacerlo un longfic, y parte de la decisión la tome al escuchar una hermosa canción (que recomiendo , escuchen, cuando se lea este capitulo) y también por eso modifique el titulo del fic , este me parece mas acorde con la historia...¿será Sasuke la única excepción para Hinata o Itachi se convertirá en su nuevo camino a la felicidad?

Canción: "The only Exception" de Paramore ** youtube: ** **watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls&feature=player_embedded#!** (obviamenteeee sin los espacios entre palabras )

Entonces sin más...

**LA ÚNICA EXCEPCIÓN **

**Capitulo 1: Tal vez el ultimo paso**

_._

_._

_._

_"Y yo siempre había vivido así_  
_Manteniendo una cómoda distancia_  
_Y hasta ahora_  
_me había jurado a mi misma que estaba satisfecha_  
_con la soledad_

_Porque nada había valido la pena, pero,_

_Tú, eres, la única excepción"_

_._

_._

_._

Un paso tras otro, siento el roce de la retama bajo mis palmas, es una suave caricia con olor a pradera.

Llegué aquí por primera vez hace 10 años, escapando del dolor, era solo una chiquilla que acababa de ser rechazada por su amor platónico. Corrí sin rumbo aparente, obviando el punzante dolor en mi pecho, negando que mis pulmones ardieran, haciendo caso omiso a cada penetrante contracción muscular … Si era la futura líder del clan más imponente del país del fuego, que mas daba, si jamás debía mostrar debilidad disfrazando mis males con temple de hierro, que les importaba, era solo una niña con su primera decepción amorosa, había pedido un poco de amor y otra vez, me lo habían negado… solo necesitaba seguir corriendo dejar la pena atrás, perderme buscando de nueva cuenta la fuerza para continuar.

Me sentí segura en este lugar, como si en el anonimato alguien velara por mí, sin esperar nada a cambio o pretender algo de mí. Entonces lloré hasta sentir que me secaba completamente, grité al punto de desgarrar mi garganta y luego rogué, pedí, recé por, aunque sea solo un instante, sentirme feliz. Luego… luego esperé, por mucho tiempo, largos años… y un día.

Nuevamente volvía a subir la colina, otra vez con el corazón entre mis manos, con un suplicio aun más profundo e insalvable, mi cuerpo me advertía que colapsaría, pero continué ascendiendo preguntándome ¿Por qué? Por que seguía con vida, alguien como yo, tan insignificante e inservible y se tallaba en el monumento de los caídos el nombre de Shino Aburame y Sakura Haruno; porque me abandonaba un ser querido; porque existía esa maldita guerra, porque, porque, porque. Sentí mis piernas flaquear, me desplomaría sin saber las respuestas; caería y no sabría si podría volver a levantarme algún día. Finalmente las fuerzas me abandonaron y esperé el suave beso de la tierra.

"_El espíritu solo conquista su verdad cuando es capaz de encontrarse a sí mismo en el absoluto desgarramiento"_

Su cuerpo pegado al mío, las manos varoniles apretando mi cintura a la suya, sus labios rozando mi frente y esas simples palabras… no necesite más.

Dios si escucho mis plegarias, porque lo puso a él en mi camino, junto a mí, dándole tregua a mí desdichado corazón; regalándome un segundo aire para continuar hacia adelante . A su lado fui libre, porque fui amada; pude surcar el firmamento sintiendo sus manos entrelazadas con las mías sabiendo que jamás me dejaría caer del paraíso… eso creí. Ahora se aleja, mi cielo anuncia que pronto llegará la tormenta y tengo la certeza que divagaré entre las penumbras en soledad una vez que su presencia empieza a nublarse y se pierda en los recovecos de mi mente. Cuando su voz se me haga extrañamente ajena, en el momento en que su olor se esfume en el aire y se lo lleve el viento, en cuanto las líneas de su perfil se vuelvan curvas efímeras sin comienzo y sin fin; y el ónix de sus ojos se extravíe en la negra noche interminable; entonces, solo entonces sabré que he muerto porque habré perdido su recuerdo.

Una tibia sensación recorre mis mejillas, detengo mis pasos; no habrá problema ya nadie espera por mí, no tengo un lugar al cual regresar; lo he perdido todo y me he perdido a mi misma porque él jamás regresará y entonces yo nunca volveré. Limpio mis lagrimas, es gracioso… antes mis ojos escocían, se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y sentía que mi corazón se estrujaba hasta que la respiración me abandonaba, pero ahora… ahora es diferente, porque todo cambio cuando lo conocí y nuevamente mutó en cuanto se fue, mis lagrimas ya solo caen, sin aviso ni preludio, y cuando mi rostro esta bañado en gotas saladas… recién ahí, es cuando se que lloro. El dolor ya es parte de mí, y ya tampoco recuerdo como es vivir sin agonía.

Reemprendo mi camino, el sol quema fuerte, calienta las rocas, entibia el río, ilumina la aldea y estoy segura que ya está sobre mi jardín, incluso puedo imaginarme los pájaros posarse en las ramas de los cerezos que él me dio como obsequio de bodas. Me lo regaló la mañana siguiente al casamiento, desperté; sola cubierta por su cuerpo, impregnada de su fragancia salvaje mezclada con sudor, sus brazos rodeándome ,con su hermoso rostro hundido en mis cabellos, propinándome intermitentes besos en el cuello y hombro ¿Acaso hay mejor manera de despertar? Me removí entre sus brazos antes de toparme con su mirada y una lasciva sonrisa se formó en sus labios, instantes después me devoraba con un beso voraz y ardiente; se posicionó sobre mí y de nueva cuenta nos entregamos al placer.

Era su diosa, su primera y única, nadie más aparte de mí, solo yo; su vida y la mía. Me lo gritaba mientras se enterraba dentro de mí, cada caricia, todos y cada uno de sus besos eran su firma en mi cuerpo y yo… yo también dejaba mi sello en su blanca piel, mordidas, rasguños , mimos y gemidos, fuertes alaridos cada vez que llegaba más hondo en cada embestida; para que todos supieran que él era mío, que no se atrevieran a posar su mirada en él, que ni fantasearan con tenerlo como yo lo tenía, entre mis piernas, sumidos en un mar de sabanas blancas, , rechinando el colchón bajo nuestros cuerpos perlados de sudor, acoplándonos celestialmente, respirando nuestros alientos cálidos y lujuriosos… perteneciéndonos.

Esa mañana de primavera, un día después de nuestra boda, hacíamos el amor como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, perdidos en la sensación del otro, marcados por la existencia mutua, emprendiendo una nueva y excitante aventura. Nos amábamos, éramos Sasuke Uchiha y yo, su esposa, Hinata Hyuga o mejor dicho Hinata Uchiha.

Esta mañana, me encuentro sola, recorriendo la colina que una vez subí de la mano con él, para sellar nuestro amor ante el sol, la luna y las estrellas; sin invitados, sin clanes, sin protocolos ni reglas, acá no hay guerras o miseria humana . Solo él, yo y el universo, casándonos en secreto, haciendo de nuestro amor lo más sagrado en este mundo. Hoy vuelvo a caminar este sendero…sola, incluso su recuerdo amenaza con abandonarme.

¿Habrá nuevamente un mañana? No lo sé.

¿Podré soportar tanto dolor? No lo sé.

¿Todavía vale la pena vivir? No lo sé.

Entonces qué es lo que me impulsa a caminar cuesta arriba, a que certeza me aferro para continuar respirando. Si mi propósito se ha ido y mi destino se ha borrado ¿me depara algo entonces? Las lágrimas seguirán cayendo, y seguiré dando pasos cortos y pausados, pero serán pasos al fin y al cabo; hasta llegar al término del camino, la punta de la colina.

¿Ya lo entiendo entonces? Si… tengo que dejarlo ir y seguir, volver a intentarlo, el ser feliz buscando rearmar mi alma , ahí en ese lugar en donde me uní a él para siempre … o entregarme a sus brazos y encontrarnos en el más allá y jamás separarnos, encomendarme a la muerte precipitándome al vacio, escapándome de la soledad. Tengo la absoluta certeza que al llegar al extremo del sendero sabré mi respuesta. Él me mostrará el pasaje correcto… lo sé.

"_El espíritu solo conquista su verdad cuando es capaz de encontrarse a sí mismo en el absoluto desgarramiento"_

Mis últimos pasos finalmente son dados y solo me vuelvo una espectadora más del mundo. Los arboles se mecen rítmicamente en un baile hipnotizante que desconozco, bajo mis pies siento lo hierba aun húmeda por el rocío y si aguzamos bien el oído podríamos llegar a escuchar el caminar incesante de las hormigas. Todo tiene un porque, un propósito para ser, porque la naturaleza es así de perfecta, como un cuadro sin una pincelada de más, o una melodía con notas sobrias y pasión desbordante… combinaciones escalofriantemente hermosas; y viendo tal espectáculo es imposible preguntarme qué lugar ocupo yo, tal vez esa comarca a la que pertenezco ya se ha derrumbado y estoy solo persiguiendo utopías a la deriva.

Millones de interrogantes apabullan mis neuronas pero estos antes no existían, era cuando mi fe estaba intacta, realmente creía fervientemente que podría tener mi final feliz y luchaba porque así fuera, luchaba segura porque sabía que él era mi fuerza y mientras estuviera a mi lado podría seguir combatiendo

Nuevamente ahora todo es diferente. Estoy parada en el borde del acantilado, dejando que la altura despeje mi mente y calme mi golpeado corazón, estoy aguardando por mi respuesta.

Nada… miro hacia abajo como las rocas mohosas sobresalen de la marea, afiladas, soberbias, hasta creo que son conscientes de mi presencia y muestras su peligrosidad para amedrentarme. Inclusive al mar golpea con más fuerza el límite de la tierra. Entonces entiendo que si me lanzo nada me detendrá y esa quizás es mi respuesta, todos tenemos un destino y yo debo seguir el mío, aun si este ha partido a otro mundo yo debo perseguirlo, ese es el camino que elegí en este lugar y no retrocederé a mi palabra.

_-…y juro amarte hasta que la muerte nos-_

_-siempre, aun mas allá de la muerte y el otro mundo-_

_-siempre…te amaré lo que duré la eternidad y más… siempre-_

_-juntos-_

La tierra seguirá girando, los ríos continuaran fluyendo, el viento galopará sin descanso, los niños crecerán y los adultos envejecerán… nada se detendrá porque así debe ser. Un paso tras otro, seguir nuestro camino, sacando laureles de victoria incluso a la muerte. El circulo eterno de la vida es tan maravilloso y celestial, en él los caminos confluyen y se alejan, ascienden y descienden, se pierden y se encuentran, pero lo más importante; comienzan y terminan trazados sobre los hilos invisibles del destino.

Mi camino ha terminado en este mundo pero seguirá en otro porque los hilos de mi destino le pertenecen a aquel que partió temprano y yo… debo seguirlo.

-Destino—

- Si usted salta yo salto—

Aun de espaldas reconocería esa voz donde fuera—Itachi-sempai— giré mi eje para mirarlo a los ojos, son hermosos como los de él, pero sé con certeza que no es mi Sasuke-koi el que está en frente mío— ¿Por qué interfiere en el destino?—

-¿Destino dice?—me miró largamente, luego clavo la vista en el cielo—No es el destino lo que usted sigue, es la cobardía—

Medite un instante sus palabras, involuntariamente fruncí el seño—U-usted m-me dice cobarde… b-bien, todo el mundo piensa igual, p-pero no pretenda saber cómo me siento, u-usted n-no sabe nada de mí y tampoco sabe lo que me une a su he-hermano—concluí sin siquiera elevar mi voz.

-No pretendo juzgarla y tiene razón, no estoy en su lugar, pero yo también perdí al ser más querido y no soy yo el que está al borde del precipicio—parecía hablarle al cielo, con la mirada aun sobre las nubes.

-Váyase por favor, sino quiere presenciar entonces solo desvíe la mirada y siga con su camino—tome aire para decir lo siguiente, estaba cansada que la gente me juzgara, harta realmente de asumir suposiciones sobre mis sentimientos —Tampoco fui yo quien tras masacrar a mi clan huí vil mente sembrando odio y dolor en el corazón de mi ser querido, no fui yo quien jamás dio explicación de sus actos, tampoco me uní a un grupo de criminales que casi arrasan el hogar donde nací… Pero sí estuve presente al momento del perdón, tomé la mano de él cuando decidió volver a empezar, traté de curar sus heridas y acompañarlo siempre, juré amarlo-

-… lo que duré la eternidad, siempre juntos – sentí como el aire escapaba rápidamente de mi pecho, no me di cuenta cuando se acerco a unos pasos de mí.

-¿C-Como sabe...?—

-Yo fui su testigo y también le prometí que siempre la cuidaría—observé como su mandíbula se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente—Se que soy el menos indicado para hablar de lo que se debe o no hacer pero sé que mi hermano no quiere esto, confía en usted, que podrá salir adelante – eliminó la distancia entre nosotros, clavó sus ojos ónix en mis lagunas blancas—pero si aun quiere saltar yo saltaré tras usted, cumpliendo mi promesa –

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo por una promesa usted?—

-Yo quiero luchar, mantener su recuerdo vivo, conservar su tesoro terrenal, aquello que más amó, su luz… a usted—me abrazó, sentí su cuerpo aprisionando el mío—Yo lucharé.

_-Vamos Hyuga, levántate—los estruendos se escuchaban como rugidos animales, el olor a pólvora escocía los ojos._

_-N-no puedo, ya-ya n-no p-puedo más—el liquido vital se escapaba de su cuerpo sin tregua_

_-¡Mierda Hyuga! Ya levántate, siempre hay más, siempre se puede seguir luchando—tomo el cuerpo de la muchacha entre sus brazos y apoyándole sobre su propio cuerpo con los brazos en su cintura la obligo a mirar al frente- ¡Mira! ¡Abre los ojos Hinata!, esto es la guerra, tus camaradas mueren, las aldeas son destruidas, la tierra está siendo masacrada ¡Mira!- asió el delicado rostro con violencia—Debes luchar, por ellos y por ti, debes vivir, estas obligada a seguir respirando, por sus memorias, honradlas—_

_La dejo caer al suelo de manera brusca, la tierra bajo ella se humedecía con su llanto , trató de ponerse en pié pero los brazos perdieron fuerza y volvió a precipitarse secamente, unos instantes después volvía a intentarlo, su cuerpo ardía, sentía que todos su huesos estaban hecho añicos, cada tacto quemaba … pero tenía que hacerlo , volver a pararse. Se arrastro un poco a los pies del Uchiha, él no se movía, permaneció estático, como una bella estatua con la expresión congelada en un rostro que no expresaba nada. Se agarró del cuerpo del azabache con todas sus fuerzas, incrusto sus dedos entre las ropas del ex vengador y comenzó a ponerse en pié. Clavó sus manos en su firme torso, él era su tabla de salvación, quien la estaba obligando a estar de pié, _

_Podía percibir como sus propios músculos se desgarraban por el esfuerzo y como la sangre se le fugaba del abdomen, como cada tajo en sus brazos se abría paso entre la carne, podía sentir como pedazos de piel pendían de un hilo en su espalda quemada. Pero el sonido más claro era el de su corazón y el de él latiendo al unisonó y nada más._

_Se sostuvo por un instante sobre sus propios pies, miro a los ojos de su superior con determinación—__Todas las facultades de la voluntad y del pensamiento, todas las fuerzas del corazón y toda la capacidad del cuerpo tienen que desarrollarse mediante la lucha, aumentar en la lucha y conservarse como lucha—dijo con voz quebrada pero sin un solo tartamudeo sobre la boca de Sasuke._

_Una limpia sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, la apegó a su cuerpo con posesión , haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran y los pechos de ella se clavaran en sus pectorales - se crece luchando, solo a través de la lucha, se conquista el espacio que la voluntad exige, el espacio vital—_

_Se besaron, con pasión y arrojo, olvidándose del fin del mundo y el extraño país de las maravillas que se cernía sobre ellos. Un beso en el Apocalipsis, con el sabor ferroso de la sangre en sus labios, acompañado del sonido de las bombas y los gritos de guerra. Un contacto anhelado y salvador._

-Lo amo tanto ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?—las palabras salieron de mi de manera monocorde, como una simple recapitulación de los hechos—Duele tanto…-a pesar de sus brazos rodeándome, de su respiración cálida sobre mi nuca, parecía que yo no estaba ahí, estaba suspendida en un universo alterno, el de los recuerdos felices, pero aunque estuviera muy lejos las palabras de Itachi llegaban como un susurro apaciguador

- La tragedia no es la lucha de lo bueno contra lo malo o de lo justa contra lo injusto. Es la lucha de los justo contra lo justo. Antígona y Creonte. La tragedia es el enfrentamiento de dos legalidades verdaderas. – reí para mis adentros, hablaba igual que Sasuke, lograba con justas palabras traerle sosiego a mi alma.

-Será difícil seguir adelante- dije a mi misma, tomando conciencia de que mi destino no era morir, sino vivir por él, mi gran amor, mi primero y único, pero que era la prueba más difícil de mi vida… debía seguir luchando.

* * *

_No odies las dificultades, no te sientas heridos por ellas. No están para atacarte o desdeñarte, ni para enseñarte tus limitaciones. Están porque tienen que estar. Ellas reclaman nuestra inteligencia y nuestra voluntad, también nuestro orgullo. No cedas, no te dejes abatir por los escollos. Hay cosas que son difíciles porque lo son._

_De Sasuke Uchiha para Hinata Hyuga_

* * *

_-_Lo será, pero podrás hacerlo—se separó y llevando dos dedos a mi frente la golpeó suavemente – Eres fuerte igual que él—se dio vuelta y metió las manos a sus bolsillos, camino unos cuantos pasos y viró su rostro blanco como la nieve – Vamos a casa

Levanto la vista al cielo , siento el cálido viento jugar con mi flequillo , mientras pierdo la mirada en la blancura de las nueves , nunca estaban quietas , ellas seguían , cambiaban de color , de forma , eran tan hermosas , Ahora comprendo la devoción de Shikamaru-san por las nubes… Suspire.

Al fin podía respirar nuevamente, me sentí en paz,

Vi como un halcón cruzaba el celeste cielo, muy en lo alto

-Te amo—corrí para alcanzar a Itachi-san , no sé cuando volveré a este lugar. Mañana será otro día

_._

_._

_Todo lo inmediato es incompleto. Todo lo que no vuelve sobres sí, lo que no se quiebra, no padece ruptura alguna no crece. Se crece siempre entre tormentas, entre quiebres irreparables, dolorosamente_

_._

_._

_**Continuará...**  
_

* * *

_No creen que me merezco un Review :D Ummm...etto bueno porfa son una palmadita de liento para nosotros los escritores._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo, que la magia los acompañe les desea TheLastWizard, ¡ABRA-K-DABRA!_

___▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ FANFIC ！  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬_


	2. Aprenderás

_**Declaimer:**__ Naruto y demás personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Kishimoto… (Alabado seas)…yo solo se los pedí prestado para esta historia y él tan buena onda aceptó XD_

**LA UNICA EXCEPCION.**

**Capitulo 2**: **Aprenderás...**.

.

.

"_El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena, he de ahí porque se nos escapa el presente"_

_._

_._

-Ite ite, duele…- miro por un momento el delgado hilo rojo descendiendo por su dedo índice –ya es hora que vuelvas Sasuke-koi- colocó su mano bajo el grifo y el agua arrastró consigo la sangre, al igual que el silencio hizo perder sus palabras en una solitaria estancia.

El sol otoñal pronto estaría en su máxima altura, pero sus rayos ya bañaban por completo los jardines Uchiha teñido en tonos naranjas y dorados.

Luego de unos segundos, la señora de la casa ya se encontraba retomando la cocina. El fresco de la mañana daba paso a un templado mediodía en Konoha. La aldea de la hoja daba la bienvenida a una jornada más de arduo trabajo, con sus alborotadas y bulliciosas calles pobladas de animosos aldeanos; es que el fin de la guerra ya se podía degustar con sabor a victoria.

Sin embargo, a pesar del olor característico del otoño, y de las ya recurrentes postales esperanzadoras de la villa y aunque el sonido del agua al correr seguía siendo el mismo y el sabor de la canela supiera igual que ayer… algo no estaba bien ese día y Hinata Uchiha lo supo desde el momento cero.

Se despertó agitada, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, jalando la máxima cantidad de aire para llenar sus vacios pulmones; llevó las manos a sus mejillas percibiendo la humedad característica de las lágrimas. No lo comprendía ¿acaso había llorado entre sueños?, arrugó en ceño tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que lloró, pero fracasó…Desde hace tiempo solo había felicidad en su vida.

.

.

Hace ya 10 meses se había convertido en la flamante señora de Uchiha ante el mundo, aunque en realidad la pareja ya se pertenecía en secreto por casi 2 años. Se habían casado clandestinamente tan solo un par de semanas de haberse re-conocido, y este hecho a los ojos de cualquiera hubiera sido inverosímil tratándose de la inocente, tímida y dulce Hinata Hyuga ; y menos aun del soberbio, frío y calculador Sasuke Uchiha; pero ¿no que el amor hace milagros?

Y fue así que un año atrás, 10 meses para ser exactos, él volvía de una misión que lo había tenido alejado de su mujer por cinco eternos días. Sasuke se hallaba prácticamente volando de regreso a la aldea, ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros del equipo 7, que no entendían la urgencia del Uchiha. En la mente del futuro jefe AMBU habitaba solo una idea, la de tomar entre sus brazos a su hermoso ángel de mirada plateada y aprisionarla en la alcoba matrimonial hasta que acabase el invierno enseñándole las mil y un maneras de conocer el paraíso, juntos. Tan solo imaginarse la sonrisa de su esposa al recibirlo, hizo que rebasara su propio record de velocidad y dejara atrás a sus acompañantes.

Pero lo que no previó fue, que debido al impulso tomado, una vez puesto un pie dentro de Konoha no pudo detenerse. Llevándose por delante aldeanos y puestos ambulantes de verduras; el Uchiha recorrió cuatro calles abajo, antes de detenerse por completo. Una entrada digna del Uzumaki, pero grande fue la sorpresa, cuando los pobladores reconocieron al menor de los Uchiha cubierto de lechugas de la cabeza a los pies.

Parada en la entrada, una hermosa joven de piel blanca y cremosa como la porcelana, vistiendo un sweater varios talles grandes de color celeste, que le daba un aire infantil, calzas negras entalladas en sus torneadas piernas y utilizando un gorro de lana y una gran bufanda multicolor enrollada varias veces alrededor de su fino cuello; miraba atónita en dirección a donde se había dirigido la saeta negra. Atrás de ella, el resto de su generación también tenía su atención en el shinobi "desconocido".

Hinata se inclino de lado tratando de ver entre los aldeanos-¿Sasuke?

Y a pesar de la distancia de cuatro calles, del tumulto de personas, de la nieve que empezaba a caer y del viento que llevaba consigo las ultimas hojas de los arboles… se vieron. Nada más importó.

Si estaba presente Ino Yamanaka, la chismosa mas boca suelta del país del fuego… y que. Si luego tendría que firmar un seguro de vida por su posible muerte a manos de Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga e incluso Hanabi Hyuga…y que .Si el "dobe" de su amigo estaba mirando y lo burlaría de por vida por lo que haría…y que. Si después tendría que soportar el taladrante llanto de "sus fastidiosas fans"…y que. Si toda la condenada aldea seria testigo…y que.

Su esposa estaba jodidamente preciosa y el estaba malditamente enamorado de ella.

En un parpadeo estuvo estrechando a la heredera Hyuga entre sus brazos, con tanta fuerza que la joven pensó , se partiría en dos en cualquier momento, pero sonreía radiantemente por saberse tan amada , al igual que ella lo amaba a él. No habían transcurrido más de cinco segundos y el azabache ya devoraba hambriento la boca de su mujer y Hinata respondía con igual efervescencia.

Se oyó el sonido seco de decenas de mandíbulas golpear la tierra.

Ese fue el escenario que hallaron los recién llegados ,Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, que por una fracción de segundo creyeron haber sido transportados a un universo alterno , quizás uno en donde eran los protagonistas de una película "Road to ninja", en la cual había una hermosa y sexy Hinata en compañía de un romántico y fogoso Sasuke ,besándose con pasión ,lujuria y arrebato … y que tal vez (solo tal vez ) existiera por ahí un Dark Naruto, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos que respondiera al nombre de Menma. Meras suposiciones.

Pero no, lo que tenían ante ellos, era la realidad, la pura, a veces aburrida pero ahora sorprendente realidad; y un haz de entendimiento se atisbo cuando los dos protagonistas de la romántica escena, se apegaron más al cuerpo del otro con tal posesión que casi rasgaban sus ropas. Entonces pasó. El gran cuello del sweater de ella se descoloco, dejando a la vista de todos, la parte alta de su pequeña espalda. Ahí, contrastando con la blancura de su piel, se materializaba orgulloso y majestuoso un tatuaje, el símbolo Uchiha.

Ellos estaban unidos ante los dioses.

.

.

Pero esta mañana, no era esa mañana… nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo. Ella había regresado de una misión en solitario, tres días después de la fecha limite y no pudo despedir a su esposo cuando el partía al frente de batalla, donde ya se encontraban gran parte de sus compañeros, librando las últimas cruzadas de la guerra. Quiso ir a su encuentro, pero por órdenes de Tsunade-sama, debía quedarse en la aldea cubriendo la falta de personal en el hospital.

De eso ya 13 días y contando.

Parada frente al horno, un profundo suspiro escapo de los labios cereza de Hinata Hyuga, y casi automáticamente volteó a su derecha… nadie.

No entendía como, pero siempre que ella suspiraba con aire preocupado, o con el semblante cansado, si suspiraba con enojo o angustia, de felicidad o alivio, e incluso las ocasiones que suspiraba solo por suspirar; instantáneamente, aparecido de la nada, Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda, apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro femenino, rozando sus labios en la oreja de su mujer – ¿desea algo? Hinata Hime

Tan solo recordarlo, sus bellos se erizaban; imaginar los labios de su Sasuke-koi recorriendo su piel, sentir el tacto masculino por todo su cuerpo, palpar el torso macizo de su amante. Lo necesitaba, más que a nada y a nadie en esta vida, anhelaba sentirlo sobre ella, experimentar la sensación de ser llenada por él, que le dijera con su voz ronca y profunda mientras la empotraba contra el sillón de la estancia, que era la mujer más hermosa, que solo le pertenecía a él, que nunca lo dejase, que la amaba, con locura y posesión, pero también con calma, dulce y profundamente.

_._

_._

"_Después de algún tiempo __**Aprenderás**__ la diferencia entre dar la mano y encadenar a un alma, y __**Aprenderás**__ que amar no significa apoyarse, y que compañía no siempre significa seguridad.  
Comenzarás a __**aprender**__ que los besos no son contratos, ni regalos ni promesas."_

_._

_._

Hinata, terminó de prepara el almuerzo más rápido de lo habitual, le llevaría bentos a sus compañeras de guardia, seguramente Ino-san se lo agradecería, la pobre ya no soportaría seguir comiendo lo que Sakura-san preparase. No tenía más nada que hacer, así que decidió descansar un poco a la sombra de los arboles de cerezo, de esa manera se sentiría (aunque sea un poco) en compañía de Sasuke. Sin percatarse, ya se hallaba en el país de los sueños… Ojala y no hubiera despertado ese día.

.

.

.

Pasos lentos y pausados. Camino de tierra bajo sus pies.

Definitivamente no quería llegar a destino, odiaba la tarea encomendada, miró el sobre en sus manos y en cuanto reconoció los caracteres impresos, los brazos que sostenían el liviano objeto pesaron como mil demonios. Trago dificultosamente, de repente respirar también se hizo una tarea titánica.

Se detuvo al dar vuelta en la esquina y divisó su meta. Su mente fue bombardeada por imágenes, las pocas que tenía de ella… sonrisas, miradas dulces, expresiones infantiles, aura pacifica y hogareña ¿Qué más? el beso… repentinamente sintió sus piernas flaquear.

Ese beso, del que fue testigo , al igual que media aldea, el invierno pasado; las manos de él sobre la delicada cintura, las manos de ella perdidas en las hebras azabaches, y sus labios refregándose con desesperación. Fue la primera vez que presenció, verdaderamente, la materialización de eso que el mundo llama "amor". Vio muchas parejas besarse, e incluso ella también protagonizo besos pero, el gesto que atestiguó hace diez meses fue completamente diferente, para ella y para todos los presentes.

Caminó aun más lento, no quería llegar… pero era su deber, estaba obligada a cumplirlo. Mientras se aproximaba al gran arco que marcaba la entrada a los territorios de uno de los clanes más importantes del mundo shinobi, estrujó el papel entre sus manos. No volvería hacerlo, en cuanto terminara esta última entrega, renunciaría. El sendero se hizo borroso, y supo que no resistiría mucho más, pero debía ser fuerte, llorar no era una opción…por lo menos no para ella.

Mientras se detenía frente a la gran puerta de madera, al tiempo que luchaba por que las lágrimas no la traicionaran, y deseaba con toda el alma no ser ella en ese momento; solo un pensamiento habitaba en su ser:

Se dice que los gestos hablan, los significantes hieren y los actos pueden gritar.

Entonces aquel beso, ese simple acto, tan común en lo cotidiano de la vida… ese beso dado por dos amantes luego de una eterna distancia, desesperados por reencontrarse, sin importarles el qué dirán, destruyendo toda barrera de la lógica, derrumbando el orgullo y el prejuicio de sus clanes, convirtiendo la demencia en sensatez… ese acto… gritó AMOR.

Tensó su espalda y se obligo a si misma a parase derecha, pero antes de llamar a la puerta rogó que "ella" no estuviera en su hogar, que se encontrara muy lejos- Onegai, no contestes- y tocó.

.

.

.

Correr.

Los arboles se azotaban violentamente bajo sus pies. Sus rostros contraídos en muecas indescifrables. Miles de sentimientos encontrados, todos aislados por un único objetivo, llegar con "ella".

¿Ya lo sabría? Una oleada de pánico lo azotó sin clemencia y sintió como de repente las fuerzas lo abandonaban dolorosamente, sin embargo exigió a sus piernas seguir andando, al igual que obligó a su corazón no sentir. Juró estar para ella y aunque se viera en la necesidad de enterrar sus emociones hasta lo más profundo y guardarlas bajo llave, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, porque sería por "ella". Así lo había sido siempre y lo sería eternamente, aunque sus sonrisas siempre le pertenecerían a "él", y en su corazón siempre habitaría "su recuerdo", estaba decidido a cuidarla, reconfortarla, a curar poco a poco su alma desde ahora y en adelante. Entonces recordando los momentos felices, se permitió llorar, tan solo por un segundo, porque ya no podría hacerlo, no frente a "ella".

Limpió con el reverso de su manga las gotas saladas de su rostro y el viento contribuyó a borrar los rastros del paso de las lágrimas. Agarró con firmeza el protector que yacía en su mano izquierda, su tierna sonrisa se repetía una y otra vez en su mente –Onegai, no contestes- y apresuró el paso

_._

_._

_._

"_Soñamos juntos, juntos despertamos…  
el tiempo hace y deshace, mientras tanto no le importan tu sueño ni el mío;  
somos torpes o demasiado cautos,  
creemos que es eterno este conjuro"_

Escuchaba su respiración serena, arrullándola; mientras, las últimas brisas veraniegas se despedían dando paso al otoño. Entrelazó sus manos con la de él y se acurruco aun más anidando en su amplio pecho, ahora percibiendo el suave golpeteo del corazón de su hombre. Sintiendo la suavidad del colchón de hierba bajo sus cuerpos y como los grandes árboles le regalaban sombra se permitió reír como una niña pequeña, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-te amo- le escucho decir y percibió como el agarre en sus cintura se apretaba más –no me dejes- la apegó a su cuerpo una vez más

Entonces los latidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, haciendo eco por todo el lugar y pronto se volvieron ensordecedores al punto de lastimar sus oídos, se apartó como si de pronto la piel de él quemase y cuando elevó la vista buscándolo…

Se reincorporó súbitamente

Frotó numerosamente sus ojos, tardando unos instantes antes de enfocar claramente su jardín –un sueño- soltó las palabras con desilusión. Permaneció recostada mirando el cielo, las aves volaban hacia el sur escapando del frío, surcaban el cielo con presura porque su instinto animal les advertía que ese sería un fatídico y crudo invierno. Levantó su brazo anteponiéndola entre sus ojos y el firmamento y concentró la mirada en su reloj de pulsera.

-las 3 y 50 de la tarde- apoyó las manos sobre la hierba y se impulsó para levantarse. Ya de pié procedió a limpiarse un poco las hierbas en su ropa y las hojas de su largo cabello

Unos golpes secos llamaron su atención, parecía que llamaban a su puerta. Caminó en dirección a su casa y se adentró en la residencia. Los llamados se hacían cada vez más claros, pensó que era extraño, el sonido no era fuerte, muy por el contrario apenas los podía distinguir como si fueran propiciados sin la menor intención de ser escuchados realmente. Pero a medida que se acercaba a la puerta estuvo convencida de que provenían de ahí. De repente se detuvieron y ya no volvieron.

Hinata quedó estática unos momentos, sintió una poderosa fuerza que anclaba sus pies al piso de madera y observó la puerta tratando de entender ese sentimiento de desazón que la había inundado desde que se encaminó a contestar. Cada segundo que pasaba percibía que algo escapaba de sus manos y un fuerte sentimiento de abandono la colmó enteramente, mientras que la fuerza que la enraizaba en su lugar, se acrecentaba. Miró por segunda vez la entrada y haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que tenía, dio el primer paso hacia la puerta.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres, cuatro… y abrió la puerta.

Nadie, parpadeó un par de veces jurándose a si misma haber escuchado bien pero al parecer no fue así. Metió un pie dentro de la estancia pero cuando se disponía a entrar totalmente cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta tras ella. Giró el rostro hacia el camino que comunicaba el territorio de su hogar con la calle y observó como una jovencita caminaba a paso apurado.

-la conozco- susurró para sí viendo a la muchacha alejarse, quiso llamarla pero no recordaba su nombre. Trató de hacer memoria pero aún seguía algo somnolienta y cada vez la veía más distanciada. Bufó algo molesta con sigo misma, exigió a su cerebro lo mas que pudo viéndola marcharse- Vamos Hinata ella es… es… ¡Kazuha-chan! ¡Si, Kazu, la cartera del Hokague!- sonrió de manera triunfante y saliendo del alero de su casa gritó- ¡Kazuha-chan!

La muchacha se paró abruptamente aun dándole la espalda a quien la llamaba. En un segundo, toda la dicha que sintió minutos antes por no haber hallado a la dueña de la casa, se fue por el desagüe. Se maldijo así misma por no haber corrido .Estuvo a punto de salir del distrito, solo le faltaban unos cuantos metros, habría simulado no escucharla y salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no la obedecieron y en cuanto sus oídos escucharon su nombre, todo su cuerpo, su respiración, la sangre en sus venas, los impulsos nerviosos recorriendo su anatomía, sus latidos… todo se detuvo. Escuchó como Hinata se acercaba corriendo y giró su cuerpo, pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista del piso, sus cabellos castaños cayeron a ambos lados de su cabeza tapando su rostro y pronto notó que no todo en su cuerpo estaba paralizado, porque vio como el camino de piedras debajo de ella se humedecía… las lágrimas no paraban.

-Gomen ne Kazuha-chan es que no te escuche llamar - se disculpo la oji-perla algo agitada por la carrera- ¿Cómo has estado Kazu-chan? ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un refresco? Aun es otoño pero sigue haciendo calor - dijo ahora mas repuesta ,regalándole una dulce sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al ver el estado de la jovencita- ¡¿Qué sucede Kazu-chan?! ¡¿Te sientes mal?!- Colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de la castaña y con la izquierda le tomo la temperatura pero estaba normal, entonces notó que lloraba, suspiró algo tranquila, no era nada físico.

Se acercó más a la adolecente y la abrazó, fue un acto espontaneó y maternal. En cuanto la vio derramando lagrimas tan sentidamente, ella pudo percibir el dolor y la tristeza que la menor experimentaba y le regaló lo que toda persona necesita en un momento de angustia… apoyo.

-Gomen-nasai Hinata-sama… Gomen-nasai- se apartó y apoyó en el pecho de la mayor una carta, y en cuanto las manos de la azabache sostuvieron el sobre, la joven cartera salió corriendo.

-¡Kazuha-chan espera! ¡Kazuha-chan!- pero la niña no dejó de correr y su silueta se perdió en el horizonte. Hinata leyó el remitente en voz alta – Oficina del Hokague, Departamento de Guerra- Levantó la vista hacia la dirección por donde la muchacha había huido sintiendo como la tristeza se había quedado con ella. Abrió el sobre y leyó.

_Miércoles 17 de Setiembre del ****_

_Estimada Familia Uchiha: _

_En el día de la fecha lamentamos comunicarles que Uchiha Sasuke, shinobi de Konohagakure, registró ninja n° 012606 ha fallecido en el frente de batalla desempeñando labor ninja el día 16 de septiembre del presente año en Otogakure. Requerimos de la presencia su esposa Hinata Uchiha, shinobi de Konohagakure, registro ninja n° 012612, en nuestras oficinas localizadas en Torre Hokague, sector 5 , ala delta , el día 18 de septiembre del presente año a las 8 am con el motivo de formalizar el deceso._

_Lamentamos ser portadores de tan angustiosa noticia, el Departamento de Guerra de Konohagakure estará a su entera disposición. Dejamos con la familia nuestras más sentidas condolencias por su perdida._

_Atte. Hokague de Konohagakure y departamento de guerra._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Aprenderás**__ a construir hoy todos tus caminos, porque el terreno de mañana es incierto para tus proyectos y el futuro tiene la costumbre de caer en el vacío."__  
__._

_._

_._

Se sintió morir. Toda la vida que llenaba su cuerpo, la abandonó en un solo suspiro. Cerró los ojos y quiso volver a soñar con él y así pasaría, pero unos brazos no la dejaron caer.

-Hinata-chan- retiró la carta de las delicadas manos femeninas y la lanzó lejos, al tiempo que afirmaba el garre en ella, sosteniéndole frente a él desde la cintura.

- N-Naruto k-kun- él esbozó una tenue sonrisa viendo como ella se reincorporaba- e-es me-mentira ¿verdad? U-una b-broma- realizando una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa, clavando sus ojos en los celestes de él. Porque siempre tenemos esperanza, aunque la realidad sea tan tangible como el respirar.

Las facciones masculinas se desencajaron y la abrazó violentamente- Lo siento Hina-chan, Sasuke murió… lo siento tanto… yo no quería que te enteraras por una carta, debí llegar antes.

La muchacha sintió que de nueva cuenta la vida se le escapaba en un segundo y sus ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas. Pudo escuchar claramente como algo dentro se rompía irreparablemente, el sonido tintineante del cristal quebrándose, entonces aquello que se contenía dentro de ella fluyó libremente…un veneno llamado "soledad". Clavó brutalmente las uñas en el rubio que la abrigaba entre sus brazos y un segundo después lo empujaba violentamente lejos de ella. Naruto no lo vio venir y calló varios metros a distancia de la Hyuga. La joven tomó su frente por debajo de su flequillo negando repetidamente, su mirada viajó a la entrada del distrito y se percató de la presencia de sus compañeros.

Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras Ino la abrazaba y también sollozaba, tomando con una de sus manos a Shikamaru. Lee se sentó en el piso enterrando el rostro entre sus palmas. TenTen con los ojos rojos y la mano derecha tapando su boca, miraba en dirección a su mejor amiga. Kiba forcejeaba por ir a consolar a su hermana del corazón; pero siendo retenido por Shino y Chouji, los tres con un semblante parco. Neji solo permanecía con la cabeza gacha, con sus castaños cabellos cubriendo sus facciones, unos pasos tras Lee.

Una carcajada cortó el aire como una navaja. Todos observaban estupefactos a la azabache… rostro calmo y ojos centellantes. Pero sin duda lo que estremeció a todos, fue la sonrisa maquiavélica y soberbia que ostentaba, digna de un Uchiha.

"Patéticos", pensó ella "Sasuke no murió, el prometió que volvería porque acá estoy aguardando y un Uchiha siempre vuelve por lo suyo", otra carcajada musical brotó de la kunoichi "Idiotas, sé que estará aquí pronto, él regresará y me hará el amor cientos de veces , como suele hacerlo siempre que vuelve de misión, entonces gritaré su nombre mientras me penetra para que todos escuchen que él está más vivo que nunca", se encaminó a su hogar dándole la espalda a los presente "Él volverá y hasta ese día lo estaré esperando".

-Hinata-chan- escuchó de nueva cuenta la vos del Uzumaki y observó que tenía intenciones de acercarse.

-mientes- susurró.

"_Jamás te dejaré, es una promesa."_

-Hinata-chan lo siento- camino unos pasos hacia ella

-no, no, estas mintiendo- murmuró de pie frente al porche de su casa

"_Nunca te libraras de mí, seré siempre el sueño que te mantenga despierta"_

-debes comprenderlo, él se ha-

-¡NO! ¡CALLATE! ¡NO SIGAS!- se giró furibunda encarando al rubio con su Kekkei Genkai activado

"_Un Uchiha siempre vuelve por lo que es suyo y tu eres más mía, que mi propia vida."_

-¡esta muerto! ¡Se ha ido!- se lanzó sobre ella tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se resistía como un animal herido y asustado-¡Acéptalo Hinata! ¡Acéptalo!- No supo cuando ni como, pero en un parpadeo, él se encontró besando el piso, con su cabello fuertemente halado por unas manos femeninas, con sus extremidades aprisionadas en una complicada llave, sintiendo los grandes pechos de Hinata apegarse a su espalda. Fue cuando vio el brillo relampagueante de un kunai en el lado derecho de su cuello.

-Una palabra más respecto a mi esposo, solo una y te mato- siseó al oído del Uzumaki, su voz plana y fría, sin un atisbo de duda o sentimiento.

Todos contuvieron el aliento escuchando las palabras de Hinata Uchiha.

-Basta- los presentes voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz-él está muerto, esa es la realidad y debes aprender a vivir en ella. Fue solo un segundo y Hinata ya arremetía contra el Uchiha

-¡Cállese! ¡Cállese! ¡Cierre la maldita boca! ¡Lárguese ya! ¡Váyanse todos!- trató de golpearlo , sin reparo o miramiento, tiraba a matar.

-¡ÉL MURIÓ!- los ojos negros de Itachi sufrieron una metamorfosis… rojos. Aprisionó las muñecas de ella en lo alto, por sobre su cabeza y con sus propias piernas, inmovilizó las de la mujer. Con su mano libre, sacó un objeto de su bolsillo trasero y lo interpuso entre ellos- Se ha ido.

Cuando al objeto giro sostenido de uno de sus extremos, el reflejo los cegó; pero en cuanto la luz pasó, junto con ella también la felicidad de Hinata Hyuga se esfumó… y solo quedo arena en lo que antes fue Edén. Sintió como el invierno la rodeaba y supo que sería el peor de todos, si es que alguna vez pasaba. Recordó su mano sobre la de ella, repasó todos y cada uno de los "te amo" y poco a poco su corazón se desintegraba.

El agarre que la mantenía desapareció y procedió a tomar el protector frente a ella.

"Registro ninja n° 012612 Hinata Hyuga."

-Me lo ha devuelto- soltó en un hilo de voz, solo escuchado por Itachi- no es posible…no-

Los presentes solo eran testigos de cómo alguien podía volverse un fantasma, de cómo es que la luz se extingue en un Ángel.

-¡NOOOO! ¡POR KAMI, NOOOO! ¡ME DEJASTE, SASUKE COMO PUDISTE! ¡NOOOO, DIOS!

Se hincó en la tierra golpeando con brutalidad el suelo al punto de sangrar sus nudillos y luego de un rato de escuchar el llanto desgarrados de la muchacha, de observar cómo se revolcaba en el polvo, gimiendo, gritando de dolor, repentinamente, paró… se reincorporó tambaleante y una vez de pié ,miró con las lagrimas bañando su pálido rostro al hombre frente a ella- Y-yo he –mu-muerto entonces- y se desplomó.

Itachi la tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado- No, usted está viva- susurró cerca de la boca de ella, cuando por fin cerraba los ojos para entregarse a la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

"_Te amo una y mil veces te amo. Aun cuando viva cien vidas, muera y vuelva a renacer, nunca te faltaré. Porque esa es mi razón de ser, en este mundo y en el otro, siempre volveré a ti."_

_._

_._

_._

-Despierte…Hinata-sama… debe despertar- de golpe sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, sin miramientos se lanzó a los brazos de quién sostenía amablemente sus manos.

-I-Itachi s-san ayúdeme O-Onegai…tengo miedo…mu-mucho m-miedo- él joven la apegó más a su torso desnudo.

-¿A que le teme Hinata-sama?-preguntó despacio, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la kunoichi.

-l-le te-temo a e-estar sola o-otra vez- respondió entre hipidos, apenas audible.

-No lo está- agregó el Uchiha, separando el rostro de ella, para poder verla de frente- y ya no estará más, porque tiene a una familia que la estima y amigos que la aman, pero lo más importante es que se tiene a usted misma – alzó su mentón- **Aprenderá** que no importa en cuantos pedazos su corazón se partió, el mundo no se detiene para que lo arregle, entonces hará acopio de esa fuerza de la que mi hermano se enamoró y mirará de frente

-m-me a-asusta un futuro s-sin él- susurró apartando su rostro del agarre del muchacho.

Volvió a tomar su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo -Usted está viva, siente dolor, tristeza, pero también es capaz de amar y ser amada; ese futuro al que usted teme ya es una realidad. Viva y no huya, porque escapar de lo inevitable es negar la vida misma , así **Aprenderá**que el tiempo no es algo que puedes volver hacia atrás, por lo tanto debe cultivar su propio jardín y decorar su alma, en vez de esperar que alguien le traiga flores. Entonces y solo entonces sabrás realmente lo que es capaz de soportar; que es fuerte y que podrá ir mucho más lejos de lo que pensabas cuando creías que no se podía más.

Hinata sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y cálida, de las que se creían perdidas en ella, delicadamente apoyó su frente sobre la de Itachi - **Aprenderé…**

**-lo hará, es una promesa…- **susurró él, dejándoseembelesar por el aroma femenino y por un nuevo sentimiento cálido que se anidaba en su pecho.

"No es soberbia, es amor… decir adiós es crecer; porque del dolor vendrá un nuevo amanecer"

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Hasta el próximo capitulo, que la magia los acompañe les desea TheLastWizard, ¡ABRA-K-DABRA!_

_▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ FANFIC ！  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬_


End file.
